SSHP: A happy birthday?
by saint.my.ass
Summary: snape has never had a happy birthday... what shall happen? please read and revew


If there was one thing that Severus couldn't stand, it was birthdays.

Christmas he could tolerate. Even Valentine's Day could he life through, barely.

But birthdays... He could not even stand the thought of it. Too many horrible memories were attached to that word.

His fourth birthday, he had not greeted one of the guests in a proper way, according to his father, and was given a punishment. That was the day that the 'real' physical abuse started.

All of his birthdays went into the pattern of presents, party, abuse.

He started dreading each and every one of them, wishing that if he prayed enough, the day wouldn't come. But they always did.

On his eleventh birthday, his father had killed his mother. She was protecting her son from being harmed; she had had enough of watching her husband beat her son half to death. That drove Severus's father crazy, and he killed his wife.

Even as an adult, Severus could still remember his mother's screams.

His horrible childhood, and the loss of the only person who could protect him, made him grow up faster. He had learned to mask his emotions, to not let anyone in through his emotionless and nonchalant facade.

A few months after his mother's funeral, he began Hogwarts, and thought he would be able to get away from the abuse. God, how inaccurate his thoughts had been.

Seven rough years was laid out for him.

He was the outsider, the one everyone was teasing. Except for one person. Lilly Evans.

She protected him when Sirius Black and James Potter and their gang mocked him. She stood by him through everything.

On her wedding with James, James apologized to him for everything and they became something close to friends.

Everything was okay, until THAT day.

It was once again his birthday.

As he no longer live with his father, he figured he was safe. But his father had other plans. He came and got him. He took Severus to a man who called himself Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord, and made his son take the dark mark. This made him connected to the Dark Lord.

He confided in Lilly, who was pregnant at the time and an active member in the Order of the Phoenix. She immediately took him with her to a meeting of the Order, and he became their spy.

When Severus heard about the prophecy, the one that pointed Lilly's 6 month's old son out as the Chosen One, the one who was destined to kill the Dark Lord, he immediately alerted the Order and Lilly and her family went into hiding.

It was once again Severus birthday, when he heard the news about the death of his only true friend. She had sacrificed her life for her son Harry James Potter.

Thinking that he did the best thing to stay away, he let the boy be raised by his muggler family, the Dursley's. Horrible people, he found out later.

He tried not to be affected by the boy, tried to ignore him. Even acted like an arsehole to get Harry as far away from him as possible. But he only did it because he thought it would be the best for the boy. Everyone that got close to the man had died. He didn't want that for Harry, so he kept his distance.

When Voldemort returned again, once again on his birthday, Severus was into the old spy thing again. Harry was informed of everything, though, the boy had figured out the most himself. He now knew that he was the Chosen One.

Once again, the battle had begun.

Yes, if there was one thing that Severus could not stand, it was birthdays.

Until three years ago.

Smiling at the memory, Severus was finally feeling content. Harry had awakened him with a breakfast tray and they had eaten breakfast in bed, though, not so much eating was involved.

Three years ago, they had realised that they loved one another. Harry had just recently defeated the Dark Lord, again, with a lot of help from the Potion Master.

And three years ago, on Severus birthday, they had bonded.

Looking at the watch, Severus Snape-Potter, realised that his 41st birthday was almost over. The best day in his entire life.

Harry had told him that they were in fact pregnant, and that in eight months from now, they would have a child.

Kissing his husbands cheek, Severus fell asleep.

This birthday thing was getting better and better, and knowing that he would have Harry by his side through them all, he knew that he would not experience a bad birthday. Ever again.


End file.
